Is it love?
by Legalfangirl101
Summary: Nico tells Percy how he really feels, but it leads to something much more than that... Going on a journey to atlantis! Different points of view! mY FIRST FANFIC and if u have a suggestion post it and I would use it everyone has been great that has commented or helped at all 3 ilyasm POV:-Percy-Annabeth-Jason-Hazel-Frank-Piper-Nico
1. NicoS POV 1

Heros of Olympus fanfic:

Nico's POV:

Jason approached me with an excited face and I suddenly stopped smiling. I was in the middle of the forest at camp half blood and I didn't really expect anyone to come and look for me. I wasn't one of those people worth looking for. I suddenly accepted the fact that Jason wanted to talk so I rudely yelled to him. "What do you want_?" _I asked.

"Okay, chill out dude,"Jason sighed, "I think you should talk to Percy_…" _I studied his face for a minute and figured that he was joking as he approached me slowly.

"Oh my gosh Jason are you serious! Why would I do that?"

"Okay," Jason huffed, "maybe he won't think it's weird…"I stared at him with concern.

"But maybe he will! Maybe my life isn't as perfect as yours so don't try to make It like that!" Jason stood up taller and looked me strait in the eyes.

"Percy told me that he was going to break up with annabeth to ask you out on a date."Jason paused to wait for my response.

"Like, _Percy Jackson?_"

"U huh," Jason mumbled, "son of Poseidon and all…"

"Okay, fine. I'll ask him."Jason's face gleamed with joy as he stumbled off along the path to the beach and grabbed my hand as he dragged me along through the forest. A jolt of electricity ran through my body into my brain until I realized he was holding my hand. I knew he didn't mean it like that but he knew I was gay… I let go of his cold hand and he turned around to face me.

"Okay nico, now's the big time." I nodded and shivered at the thought of Percy's reaction. Jason headed off in the opposite direction and I puffed up my shoulders and ran down the beach to Percy.

"Percy!"I screamed, "Wait up!" He turned around and waited for me to catch up to him. I flicked my hair as I approached him and patted down my black jeans. "Umm, hey Percy, how's life?"

He rocked up and down on his heels in the un-comfortable way that I do around him all the time.

"Its fine, and you seem anxious?"

"Umm ya… I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure bro, what do you need kid?" Anger started up inside of me. _I'm not a kid… _

"Well, who do you think I like?" I asked. His face looked sad and he gave me a sigh.

"I'm sorry but the whole camp knows about your thing for Annabeth…" He said awkwardly.

"But I don't have a thing for Annabeth," His face looked perplexed now. "I have a thing for you…" Percy's eyes lit up but I didn't know why.

"I mean, I don't have anything about people liking me," as he flashed a cocky smile, "but you never said anything before, why now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, before you had a girlfriend so-" He rudely cut me off.

"-Wait? _Before? _I still have a girlfriend… Dude?" a tear streamed down from my face and he looked awkwardly at me. "Nico…"

"Oh, okay, I get It Percy. I'm uh, sorry." I mummbled under my tears.

"Hey, Nico! It's nothing to be sorry about, but like… Annabeth…" More tears escaped from my eyes and I ran across the beach back to the forest. I sat down on a nearby rock and Jason came after a couple hours of crying. His blonde hair was whipping around in the wind and his piercing blue eyes were looking straight at me with concern.

"You lied to me! You dirty little son of Zeus! You just wanted to see me cry didn't you?!" I jumped off of the rock and stood in front of him.

"I just thought Percy would understand. You know?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "Why'd you lie?"

"I-I don't know Nico." His face suddenly deepened in misery and so did mine. "I have something to say Nico. I feel like it's only fair that I tell u because I know about your biggest secret so u deserve to know this I guess." I nodded for him to continue but almost as if I were scared for what he would tell me. He nodded back and continued what he was going to say. "Piper broke up with me." He choked back some tears and covered his face in his sleeves. I looked at him sympathetically and I tried for a smile. He ridiculously smiled back. I sat down on the grass and he sat beside me.

"What umm, happened?" I asked sympathetically. Jason suddenly broke out into tears, muffling his voice. "She just got mad and then I said I liked someone else anyways and then she turned and said the words after breaking out into tears and it was horrible and I want to die!"


	2. Still NicoS POV 2

I turned to face Jason. I'd never seen him cry, I mean, he was always so proud and walking with his head held high, but now… I shook off those ideas. He was human like well, not like me, but like Percy. He was handsome and kind and he always had some swagger in his step. As I looked into his blue eyes, I suddenly felt bad for him. "It'll be alright Jason… I mean, she probably did it for a reason, it'll shape who you are in the future…" He winced in pain but stood up and pulled me onto my feet with him.

"You know Nico; you're not such a bad kid."

"Umm, thanks I guess?" He started giggling like a two year old. "What do you want?" I asked sheepishly.

"DUDE, you're _blushing!_" I rubbed my hands over my cheeks as if I could feel it. I just knew that my cheeks were lighting up like a candle. "You're still blushing?" He fell on the ground laughing and I dimmed my mood down. He suddenly stopped after noticing my face go pale of anger. I didn't know why I was blushing but It stopped when he stopped laughing.

"Oh, dude! I'm so sorry; I should be more sensitive next time." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, I bet you do, _Super Man,_" And I trudged off back to camp.

"WAIT!" He called, "Dude, IM SORRY!" I quickly turned around. "I bet you are. But for what? Ruining my life? Good then." I sprinted back to camp and he just stayed at his little rock pouting.

I sat down in the training arena and considered my options of why Jason was being so damn stupid today. _Well, maybe he wanted to get someone else with a broken heart after him and Pipers break up? Wait, but why would he choose me? Why did I trust him in the first place? Why did I listen to him about Percy? Why would Percy possibly tell him about the break up anyways? Percy didn't even know I was gay before? _I rolled onto my stomach as Jason came up to see me.


	3. Jasons POV 3

Jason's POV:

I ran up to Nico feeling like a complete jerk. The kid was always mad but when he got mad at me, I felt like he was flipping my life upside down. _It wasn't like I liked him or anything, but it was hard on me to know how much he hated me. _I slid down beside him on the ground. Before I could say anything Nico just brushed me aside.

"Don't bother Jason."

"Oh come on Nico, its not that big of a deal!"

"I mean, I know why you did it." I didn't even know why I did it, so how could he possibly know more about me then I do, myself?

"Okay? Try me." I responded swiftly.

"You wanted both of us to have broken hearts so someone would know how you felt huh?" HE noticed my blank expression. "That's what I thought."

"But Nico, I guess I just thought Percy would respect you more, if anything… but I guess I was wrong about that…" He closed my eyes to let the world stop moving around for just a minute I guess. He slowly opened them like he needed to scream at the top of his lungs. His expression was filled with rage and my insides then twisted up because I knew what a son of Hades could do, just out of anger.

"You know what?! I'm done with love okay? So don't try with any more of your stupid advice, because I'm not going to care. If you really want my trust back, then… well, I don't know what to say because it'll take a whole lot of proving okay?" I slowly grinned at him.

"Whatever it takes to win your secrets, count me in son of Hades!" I started giggling un controllably and He protested.

"Jason? I was trying to be mad!" But he let in a small laugh, "Can you not let me stay mad dude?" We both started laughing together.

"Okay? First off," I started, "That is _not _the proper way to say 'dude', and second of all, I love you bro," I said while laughing. He gave me a concerned look.

"You, umm, love me?" He stared at the ground for a minute.

"I didn't mean like I want to date you, I meant it like, you're really awesome dude." He sighed with relief.

"Okay." We both got up and went for a walk down the empty beach. "Alright," I said, "now that were bros, just know that I'm not gay, and were gunna pretend you're not."

"Umm, what's wrong with it?" He asked offended.

"Nothing, but it's just so if I put my arm around you…" He nodded at me.

"Sure thing bro!" He replied. We laughed and continued along the beach side. I put my elbow on his shoulder and he didn't even care.

"So, you know about the quest right?"


	4. Jasons POV again 4

JASONS POV

"Dude, what quest?" I asked Nico.

"Okay well, we have to actually get five people first." I let that sink in…

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go to the main camp and find us some demigods!" Nico and I laughed in harmony until we came to a halt near Percy at the Arena and he noticed us.

"Oh hey!" He yelled, "What have you guys been chatting about?" Nico turned around but I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards Percy with me.

"We've been talking about a quest," I said openly. Nico shoved me in the gut and I winced. He pulled me over to the side of the Arena. "One sec," I said to Percy. Nico slumped down.

"Why'd you tell him?" He yelled while whispering at me.

"He needs to come on the quest and you know it! He's an amazing swordsman and hes over the whole, 'gay thing!'" He shrugged clumsily.

"I mean, Rachael did say something about under the sea… but no."

"Please?" I pleaded. "Just don't talk to him that much and you'll be fine!"

"Okay, whatever." I jumped and ran back over to Percy with Nico behind me. Percy looked excited and gave me a really pleading look.

"Can I _**pleaseeee **_come on the quest!?" He howled.

"Sure!" I said. I glanced at Nico and he sighed but Percy was really happy and I could clearly tell from his huge smile, to bug eyes. Nico finally came over beside us and started talking.

"Okay," He started quietly, "we still need two more people so im suggesting someone like Leo? He could be pretty helpful." Percy's eyes darted around the room like he was looking through his dishevelled brain.

"Oh," Percy suddenly realized, "Leo told me that he was actually fixing up the ship so im sorry to say that I don't think he'll be coming, but Annabeth and I go together so she's coming too anyways." Nico suddenly left his daze.

"Nope, Annabeth is not coming."

"Really?" I complained, "Come on Nico? I'll do something good for you?"

"You know what? I know I'm not going to win so screw it, the girl can come too." Percy beamed and giggled at the same time, and so did I.

"Okay so what about Leo?" I requested.

"We can't wait more then another day," Nico said emotionlessly, "Its urgent." Percy and I shrugged in agreement.

"Okay," I said, "What about Frank or Hazel?" Nico shook his head in disagreement. "Why not?" I questioned.

"Because, they're going to Rome in a couple of days," Nico said.

"Ooh, look at you, catching up on the latest gossip," I said teasingly. He nudged me playfully and I nudged him back mockingly. Percy stared at us awkwardly until we kind of just snapped out of nudging each other. Suddenly Percy's eyes lit up like he had an idea. I kind of hoped he didn't because there was only one more demigod that could be really helpful and I wasn't going to let her come.

"Maybe, Piper?" Percy suggested. Nico nodded and I punched Percy in his arm. "Oh come on! Be a man," Percy said annoyingly.

"You know about the break up guys!" I pleaded, "Please don't!" But Percy started walking backwards to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Sorry!" HE yelled, "Take one for the team!" He was slowly getting farther away and I tried to make him turn around and come back.

"PERCY FRIEKEN JACKON! Get back here!" he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

"well, there isn't anything you can do about it now so… bye!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU DUSHE BAG!" But, he didn't hear me because I was out of range to scream at him now. Nico was basically on the floor laughing.

"Oh gosh," he said in between laughs, "wow Jason, so proud of you buddy," as he smirked and got up on his feet again.


	5. Percys POV 5

PERCY'S POV:

Once I got to the cabin, I knocked on the door and a blonde girl answered it with an annoying voice that made we wanna laugh and punch her in the face at the same time. She shrieked when she saw me.

"Oh my Goodness! Are you like, Percy Jackon?!"

"Umm, ya, last time I checked…" I replied.

"Can you give me your autograph?" Her eyes were blue and sparkling and she almost looked like Jason's sister in a way.

"Sorry, I need to fine, uh, Piper Mclean?" She scowled and closed the door in my face. _Well that was rude, _I thought to myself, but just as I was about to leave the porch, Piper was shoved out. Her brown hair looked really nice and her colorful eyes were sparkling today.

"Hey Percy! What's up?" She asked nicely

"Umm, actually, there's a quest and we wanted you to come to complete our five people if you could…

"Who's _we_?" She asked quickly.

"Oh uh, Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Jason…?"

"I'll pass."

"Please Piper?"

"Why should I? Huh?"

"Jason wanted you too!"

"OMG, really? I have to tell-"

"Piper, were leaving really soon. Come now or we can leave you here. Other people wanna come too!"

"You're bluffing," she said judiciously.

"Am NOT!"

"Are so! Just cause I'm a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I can't think!"

"Okay fine. I was bluffing, okay, you win but we really need you! Please come?" She thought a bit and scratched her chin until she agreed.

"Fine…"_Great! _I thought. We've got our team of five, so Piper and I rushed back to Nico and Jason, who had already found Annabeth and were waiting for us near the arena where we left them earlier. I smiled at Annabeth, and I hadn't seen her all morning. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, and her grey eyes were radiant like the sun.

"Hey Percy!" She yelled. She embraced me in a warm hug and I whispered in her ear, "We need to talk later on." She gave me a concerned look until the rest of the demigods came up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey doveyness, but we have a quest," Jason said jokingly. "But really. We need to leave soon." Suddenly, Nico brought up a pretty good point.

"Guys," he started, "We need to tell Chiron that were going on a quest. I never told him that I spoke to Rachael…" Everyone was thinking until Jason spoke up.

"I don't think we need to, it's not like he'll even notice that we're gone anyways!" Unexpectedly I decided to but in.

"Guys, how could he forget the most important demigods of Camp Half Blood?" I asked jokingly.

"You know what, whatever. Let's just go," Nico settled it. We were going to leave right after he told us the quest.

"So, what's the quest?" Annabeth asked. Nico sat down on the grass and started explaining the quest.

"Okay, well, we need to go to the lost city, and go under the sea…? Rachael said something like that I think but I have no clue what it means… Anyone have a clue?" I quickly raised my hand and answered his question.

"The lost city of Atlantis!" I yelled proudly.


	6. Hazels POV 6

**Hazels POV**

I was patiently waiting for Frank at the Pavilion where he said he'd meet me ten minutes ago. I was getting worried because he was always trying to make me feel special and he did a pretty great job, so i wouldn't expect him to be late to leave for our trip to Rome. Suddenly he came running towards me. He was sweating and a bunch of different thoughts ran through my messy head.

"I'm sorry Hazel, please forgive me, but i found out about something crazy!" He slowly approached me and i slowed him down.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Calm down Frank, just tell me what you heard."

"Okay," He started between breathes, "well, I heard Percy and Nico and them talking about going on a quest and they weren't going to take us."

"Why were you with them?" I asked.

"Oh well," He fiercely Blushed, "i kinda got lost coming to meet you but i just heard them, i wasnt stalking them," we both kinda giggled until i realized that he really wanted to go.

"But, like, whats the big deal?"

"Hazel, its a quest, the honour of coming back alive is amazing! Don't you want that again?" I studied his face...

"Well, i know i dont really care that much but if you wanna go... no ones stopping you i guess..." He looked like he was going to say thank you and leave but he surprised me instead.

"Hazel. If you want to go to Rome, then why in the world of demigods would i want to leave you? As long as you want to go to Rome, I want to go too. Dont ever think Id leave you for some stupid quest, your more important to me then the world..."

"Frankkkkk! That was so nice! I love you."

"I love you more!" He replied.

"No you don't!"

"Oh ya?" He came chasing after me and i ran away but turned around and stopped and he wrapped his arms around me and swung me in the air around and around until he put me down, and we were caught staring into each other's solid eyes. "Do you think it would be weird if i kissed you, Hazel?" He blushed and turned away.

"Why don't you figure that out?" I asked mockingly. He leaned towards me and i leaned back at him. Our lips intersected and i closed my eyes, I was guessing he did too. It felt nice to kiss him again so when our lips parted, I was disappointed but knew we had to leave to Rome soon. He smiled nicely and I grinned right back at him. "Okay, well, let me just call on our transportation…" I whispered. I loudly whistled in the air, expecting for my horse Arion to come to my command but he didn't show up. Frank whined in complaint.

"Hazel, where's your horse? I kind of wanna leave soon?"

"He's coming, don't you worry Frank Zhang." He laughed and so did I and then suddenly, a burst of wind came flashing by us, practically nocking me onto my feet…

"Guess our rides here," Frank mumbled.

"Hop on," and I gestured towards the horse as Frank pushed me on and he came on behind me.


	7. Nicos POV 7

NICOS POV:

"I guess we did need a son of the sea god," I mumbled under my breath, guessing Percy heard because he shot me an offended look. "Okay well we need to like, get going…" I said to break the awkward silence.

"Yes," Percy replied, "all hail queen Nico!" He said it as a joke but I didn't know how to take it so my instincts kicked in.

"Shut up. Just because you think you're so perfect…" Jason came to my shoulder.

"Don't worry; its fine, he said quietly in my ear. Don't react; he was making a joke dude." Percy sat up.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad it was a joke but I didn't know you'd be so offended."

"You don't have to be sorry," I replied, "Let's just get going." Piper quietly raised her hand, feeling obviously a little weird about our little argument. "What is it Piper?"

"Well, I mean… does anyone know where Atlantis is?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure but we can do it on our own I guess..." Percy gave me a look like I should ask him what to do, but Jason beat me to it.

"Maybe Percy will know?" Jason asked courteously.

"Ya," Annabeth agreed. She gestured towards Percy and asked, "so, what do you think about the topic? Have any helpful ideas?" He shrugged.

"Well, I have absolutely no clue about the location, but I do know someone that would… My dad. But he normally doesn't answer my pairs so I doubt he could help." Percy shrugged in disappointment.

"Come on Percy," Jason pleaded, "just try?" Percy sighed.

"Okay sure. Does anyone wanna come with me to the beach?" No one did anything to my surprise, until Annabeth raised her hand.

"I'll come," she responded, and I caught her wink at him as he winked back at her. The turned ran off to the beach.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" He yelled. I started to wonder why they winked at each other… was he going to propose to her or something? I got curios and wanted to follow them down to the beach but I didn't want to come off as some weird stalker kid, because he already knew that I liked him… wait _liked _him? Don't I still like him? Who else could I like? Not Jason, I remember him saying that he wasn't gay and I'm guessing he doesn't want me to like him… or maybe he does? Wait? I don't even know what I'm talking about… Oh my gods of Olympus I'm definitely going crazy. I stopped thinking and looked over to see Piper and Jason beside each other awkwardly trying to make a normal conversation, with their backs facing me. I figured it was probably the best time to get out and to see what Percy and Annabeth were talking about. They started shifting away from each other so I made my move and I ran off in the direction Percy and Annabeth headed in. I finally saw Percy and Annabeth sitting down together so I ducked behind a short palm tree that looked quite fake and listened in to their conversation.

"I love you Percy," Annabeth whispered, "but I've been having some strange dreams about us lately."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked her.

"Well, every time you say I love you… Luke appears and he tells me how disappointed in me he is and I feel like he's watching me and Percy I'm scared Luke is jealous of you and he just wants me even though he's dead!" He patted her on the shoulder gently.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, calm down. He died and you know it okay? I love you!" He screamed as loud as he could but this time, I didn't feel horrible inside. I honestly didn't care that he loved Annabeth and not me.

"Percy!" She shrieked, "I told you not to say it!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not afraid to say to the world that I love my girlfriend and I will until I die! Do you have a problem with that Annabeth?"

"No…" She mumbled, "I love you too." As she pulled him into her and they kissed. I looked away, not wanting to see them kissing, just because I could already hear them loud enough. I looked back as Percy pulled away from her and pulled her into his lap.

"I need to get help from dad," He said hopefully.

"You're talking like were both his children?" Annabeth mumbled nervously, as Percy pulled her off of his lap and went beside her.

"Well hopefully," Percy managed, "He will be soon enough!" He got down on one knee and Annabeth protested.

"Perseus Jackson don't you dare…" He pulled out a small box and opened it in front of her face. He turned around laughing and I noticed a piece of seaweed in it.

"Happy Anniversary!" HE cried out in laughter as Annabeth just stood there looked stunned.

"I-But, wait a second… It's not our anniversary!" Percy looked offended.

"Yes it is, _wise girl._" Annabeth sat down in the sand.

"Is not! I know okay? It's some other time, but definitely not today!" Percy started giggling uncontrollably and Annabeth crossed her arms and gave him a mad look.

"Okay, fine. It was a joke and I thought you'd feel bad and stuff but anyways, eat the seaweed." She nudged his shoulder jokingly. And munched on it for a second or two.

"Alright seaweed brain, but you scared me with the ring thing." She whipped her forehead.

"But… If I did ask…" She gently pecked him on the cheek.

"As long as you love me, I wouldn't care whatever you did! As long as it's with me… now let's get your dad!" Percy raised his arm in sync with hers and they laughed for a minute until they both shut up and Percy closed his eyes to prey or what not and I busted out of there right back to Jason and Piper. When I got there they were just looking at each other gracelessly, until I came that is.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked. I gave him a fake smile.

"Nowhere," I mumbled under my breath.


	8. Jasons POV 8

**Jason's POV: **

I knew that Nico was lying but kindly decided to let it go and pretend it didn't happen.

"Whatever," I replied hastily. He sat down beside me and looked really peculiar like he should know something he shouldn't. Piper and I had been sitting there the whole time, hoping that Nico would come back. I was grateful that Nico came back eventually but it was still too long to wait with her and no one else around us.

"We really need to head on the quest... I mean, like, where'd Percy and Annabeth go now? They should be back by now... talking to Poseidon shouldn't take this long... should it?" Nico suggested. He seemed really anxious to leave and Piper shrugged.

"They'll be back soon," Piper said, "Let's just awkwardly wait here for them." I nodded in agreement and I asked if anyone wanted to play a game.

"How about... would you rather?" Nico asked. We all thought about it but no one objected so Piper started with a question.

"Would you rather... kiss Annabeth or me?" She asked us. Nico replied quickly so people would still think he liked Annabeth and not Percy.

"Annabeth." Nico said fondly.

"Ugh! Really Nico?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Okay, well if you couldn't handle the answer why ask the question?" He asked her intelligently. She brushed him off and didn't retort so I was just glad that ended.

"What about you Jason?" She batted her eyes at me but I knew I couldn't choose her.

"Annabe-" She smiled beautifully towards me. "I meant you Piper, you're beautiful!" It sounded honest in my head but I knew I wasn't telling the truth. "Charm speak! You little cheater!" I cried. She looked at the ground.

"I just didn't want you to admit that you moved on, I mean, I can't handle this Jason." she said in a lonely tone. And suddenly, Annabeth and Percy came bursting in to our little chat. They were sprinting towards us and Percy was grabbing on to Annabeth's hand.

"Oh," Annabeth looked over at Piper and noticed her sad face. She glanced overact me so I mouthed, _ill tell u later, _and she smiled lightly. "Umm, I guess we should get going?" Percy interrupted me before I could even speak about the situation.

"My dad said the coordinates to me in my head so we can go now..." He said. He whistled and a bunch of Pegasus showed up for us to ride on. Piper shook her head and backed up.

"Nope. Please no. I've had bad experiences with the sky." We all sighed in exhaustion.

"You can ride with me," Annabeth offered. Piper nodded and walked over to her beautiful, brown stallion. I hopped on my white one and we were just waiting for Percy to start them up.


	9. Hazels POV 9

Hazel's POV

I jumped onto Arion, and smirked at Frank as he got on behind me. He looked nervous like he always did before we rode on my horse. I mean, I guess it made sense considering that Arion went so fast he could basically fly... but still. I felt like the world stopped and the only person alive was me. No stupid gold curse, no annoying monsters, but Arion moved so fast, my dreams couldn't last for long. I sat strait up when I felt a tap on my back.

"Are we going?" Frank asked. I nodded.

"Sure, okay, hold on tight!" I kicked the sides of Arion's stomach and we blasted off into the sky and then ran in the air. I was absolutely crazy, so I stupidly put my arms out and let go of Arion, and Frank gripped onto my back.

"You're crazy!" He screamed.

"I know!" I yelled back. I decided to grab onto Arion again, as we rode off over the sea to Rome.

"Down, boy!" I screamed over the beating noise in my ears. Arion gently swooped down and landed on top of the water. He was running across it because of his speed! I held on for my life, and then released one hand from my grip on his neck. I put it as low as I could to the water, and it sprayed up in Franks face. It was exhilarating!

"Really Hazel? Now I'm all soaked in ocean water!" We giggled and I pulled Arion back up into the sky.

"Watch this!" I yelled, as I got up and stood on his back.

"Hazel." He said calmly. "Down!" But just then, Arion thought Frank was speaking to him so he rushed down and I slid off the side of him.

"FRANK!" I screamed.

"HAZEL!" He screamed back. I was free falling through the sky, not knowing if anyone could help me. I looked down and saw the ocean nearing. I knew I'd splat on the water and that would be the last of me. I stretched my hands out to the sky and soared through the air like Arion would come right back to me but he wasn't going to and I knew that. I was a demigod, so I wasn't hiding the fact to myself that I was about to die. Then, something snatched me and I was afraid to look up. It was taking me across the water in the sky and I could tell it had claws for feet so some kind of bird? My hands were being held onto by an oversized bird and the claws it had were digging into my hands. I finally just looked up and noticed that it was my amazing boyfriend, Frank Zhang. I could tell by his eyes, they could never change.

"Thank you Frank Zhang!" He nodded back and he let go of me. I started falling again and thoughts raced through my unclear head. I gasped. _What if this wasn't Frank? _I took that thought into consideration until I landed on top of the same bird, but on his comfortable back. He majestically flew to the nearest patch of land in the sea and we were finally on the ground at some kind of very Small Island. It was really sandy and covered in palm trees so I sat myself down under one, waiting for the bird to turn into Frank. It finally did and I sighed. He sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "But, I was really hoping that bird was you... we were in the air for half an hour and I was getting worried it wasn't my knight in shining armour." He blushed.

"Yap, I wanted to re assure you but I couldn't talk so... ya." He mumbled. We looked out into the sea.

"I'm guessing you don't know where Arion is?" I asked hopefully that he did. He lightly shrugged and I got the small feeling we weren't going to be seeing him any time soon.

"No, he went in the opposite direction so whatever." I looked at him. I whistled but nothing happened. No crazy gush of wind, just us on this stupid island.

"We need to get there soon, Frank."

"I know, I know." He said. "I'll just turn into the bird again and just point in the direction I need to go." |We shrugged in agreement.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

Authors note: Hi guys, its Kira! I decided that they aren't going to get to Rome yet but sorry for not posting so often now, I've been getting more homework... my school year isn't over yet! I really want to thank everyone that has looked at this or even reviewed it you guys make me more confident every day, but, seeing that no one knew has viewed lately... I decided to post this. Its a little choppy, but all I got for now.

QOTD: Should I make chapters longer? Oh and which POV do you want me to do next? PLz guys I need HELP.


	10. Pipers POV

Authors note: Sorry guys I'm actually in America right now and I haven't been posting but I honestly don't have a very good reason for not posting for the last while I've just been really... Lazy. I'm sorry if someone was really actually looking forward to another chapter, this one is hopefully going to be okay. I luv u all 3

-Kira

PIPERS POV:

I nervously hung on to Annabeth's shoulders like a baby scared to fall out of her mother's arms. She giggled and waited for Percy's signal to go. He whistled loudly and Black Jack set off into the sky at a fast speed. Annabeth whistled a little quieter, which got our horse going at an average speed. "Thanks," I murmured.

"Any time," Annabeth replied kindly. As we shot towards Atlantis over the ocean, I felt sick but I didn't want to have to make everyone stop so I just kept the feeling to myself. I hummed some stupid songs in my head, about missing people and letting go of the past as Annabeth steered us behind Percy and Black Jack. I really wanted to ride with Jason but i knew that he wouldn't want to. Our break up was kinda harsh and I want him and Nico to be happy. Just then, I saw Nico on Jason's horse with him and gasped. Annabeth turned around.

"What is it?" She asked me with concern.

"Nico and Jason..." I replied with a stunned look on my face. Annabeth quickly looked over her shoulder to see Nico and Jason laughing and smiling as they sat on his Pegasus together. She laughed.

"That's boys for ya," she said in mid laugh, "but Piper, it is his life. He can be anything he wants." I shrugged.

"Ya, but I never expected this?" She shrugged back.

"It's hard to know what will come next when you feel like your falling, isn't it Piper?" I nodded my head in agreement. It seemed like she just knew what I should know. We kept riding until Percy suddenly stopped on a little patch of land in the ocean. We all sat down on the yellow looking grass and sighed. Nico and Jason were last to join us, as they came over holding hands. I almost threw up in my mouth. For real. Jason was smiling like he used to when we kissed or hugged or did anything together, other than fighting. I was super jealous, so i looked away at Percy and Annabeth, sitting together and also holding hands. I walked over to Annabeth's Pegasus we were riding. Fear clogged my throat. I had almost been run over by a horse before, though I still liked them, I just got nervous around the beautiful beasts. I slowly approached it with a willing smile on my face. "Umm, Hi?" I said awkwardly. The horse made a loud noise so I jumped back. I tried to wipe the fear off my face but I was having trouble doing so. I walked up to it again and stepped to its right. I put my hand on its back and ran it down its spine. He didn't hurt me or try to do anything. I gently stroked his wings and they were quite soft. In fact, it was actually fun. I stood with it for about, another 20 minutes until Percy and Annabeth called me over. "What is it?" I asked happily.

"Did u make a new friend?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did!" I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed and then said we needed to get going but he asked if I wanted to ride the Pegasus on my own this time.

"Of course I do!" I said politely and ran off to bring my Pegasus over to the rest of my fellow demigods. I jumped onto him and noticed that Annabeth was going to ride with Percy so I could ride alone. They were so adorable! "Hey Percy!" I yelled.

"What is it Piper?" He asked me swiftly.

"What's his name?"

"Umm, well, I haven't gotten to naming all of them yet, so I guess it's up to you if you really want to, and he's a boy if you didn't already know..." I ran to Black Jack and kinda hugged Percy, even though Annabeth was there.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Percy!" He laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal, but you're welcome anyways." I gleamed with joy as I ran back to the Pegasus. His name was going to be Max for now. I hopped on him at the same time as everyone else, and whistled so I could be lifted off into the bright sky.


	11. Nicos POv 11

Authors note: for the person that commented asking for some percico, thanx for helping and I'll get that in the best I can ;-)

Nico's POV

I hopped onto the horse, with my body pressed against Jason. I still thought about Percy in the back of my mind, but what would I do if Jason liked me?

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked excitedly. I nodded and whistled as loud as I could and soon enough, we lifted off the ground and we were flying over the water at top speed. I noticed that this time around, Piper wasn't oddly staring at us like last time, so I figured she just stopped caring, or she wanted Jason to care more than she did. I leaned towards the side we were gliding towards and Jason put his arms out at the same time I did. We both laughed and then noticed four poles across from each other sticking out of the water after hours of flying through the sky.

"You see that too right?" Jason asked.

"Ya and I think Percy does too." We looked over at Percy, heading towards the poles. Each one was about as big as one of our horse stables, and Percy sped down and landed on one of them.

"Come on down guys!" He yelled. "These are the coordinates!" We all landed on one of the poles and waited for orders. Percy smiled proudly.

"Well, I'm assuming we need to go down under, right?" Annabeth mentioned.

"Ya, but we can't breathe underwater like Percy can." Piper replied. She frowned and we could all tell she was jealous of his powers. He smiled slyly.

"Or can you?" Percy asked stupidly. He stopped talking and concentrated on doing something I guess. Soon enough, we were all inside our own small bubble.

"Okay," I started, "Well, what do we do?"

"We need to get down there, and then just get some kind of room to stay in." We all agreed and jumped off of the pole into the water. We swam down lower and lower, breathing as we got closer to the gates of Atlantis. When we finally got there, I was amazed. The poles were beautifully crafted, and everything was so much bigger than I expected. Annabeth was obviously in awe because her jaw was dropped. We walked up to these huge gates and Percy tried to open them up they wouldn't budge. We waited for five minutes, and as we were waiting, Percy came up to me.

"Hey!" He said, "What's up?" I blushed. I knew I did. I tried to cover it all up but I didn't even know how anymore. Being with Jason made me feel like Percy didn't exist but when I was actually around Percy... It was crazy.

"Uh, you know, the skies, lots of water, you probably already know anyways, why ask me?" He frowned.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry if I hurt you and I really still think you're pretty awesome so forgive me and we can be friends?" The last four words hit me hard, but I knew he just liked me as a friend and nothing more.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Okay, thanks bro!" He embraced me in a warm hug, but let go before I could even hug him back, and he walked off. Then Jason came over.

"Hi Nico, did you talk to Percy?"

"Ya." I said. I was still dying. Just from a hug. Jason frowned almost like he didn't believe me.

"U seems mad?"He asked. I was.

"Nope." I said stupidly. He kept his frown.

"You sure?" He asked again. I wasn't.

"Yep." I replied. I wasn't, and I was totally lying. I was just about to tell him about the hug, but then Suddenly, the gates opened up with a loud noise and we rushed over to see what it was. As I approached the gates, they were just pulling themselves open. "How'd you do that?" I asked Percy in amazement.

"I found a merman that worked here and told him that we needed to urgently speak to the King that rules Atlantis. He just nodded and opened the gates for me! It was easy." I sighed.

"Annabeth totally could have figured that out if she would just close her mouth for a minute! It's not even that exciting anyways."Annabeth looked up.

"Nico Di Angelo. I will fight you kid." I took that to no offence.

"You? And a child of the big three?" I laughed and so did Jason.

"Whatever," She said like she didn't care. But she did. We all walked into the city together, and it really was jaw droppinglly beautiful. Everything was white or blue and we had to manoeuvre through some paths before we reached the kings throne. The king was wearing a crown but had his head down. He looked up and we noticed that he only had one eye.

"I SMELL DEMIGODS!" He shouted. We all stepped back a bit. He sniffed around the air. "Son of Hades, (Hades is my friend,) Aphrodite, Sky man, Wise lady, and..." He sniffed around some more with a puzzled expression on his face. "THE SEA GOD?!" All of a sudden he had an unexpected burst of outrage. He got out of his chair and he wasn't even that big. He was pretty short to be honest! He had almost orange skin, like a fake tan, and one huge blue eye, sparkling in the middle of his face. We all bowed down in fear, but Annabeth stood up.

"I remember reading about you sir!" His eyebrows raised a little like he was excited about hearing that. "Percy was also neglected by Poseidon, and he learned himself who he truly was. We helped him!" The Cyclops sighed.

"I didn't introduce myself properly did I? No, my name is Quinn. Everyone OUT! I want to speak to this figure boy." Percy bowed down and we all left the room through the small white doors.

"Percy's going to screw this up!" Annabeth said. "The king was an abandoned orphan of Poseidon and if Percy tells him that he was claimed... Were all dead!"

"Well," I started, "Lets listen in and hope that Percy isn't as stupid as he normally is," Jason said indiscriminately.


	12. Percys POV 12

Authors note: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Thank you so much I am now over 1000 views and I am so proud and thank full so if u read this then thank you for believing in me or just liking the story I've been chatting with people and taking suggestions too! Ilysm thanx

-Kira

Percy's POV:

I bowed down to the Cyclops and noticed just how tanned his skin was. I wanted to laugh but tried to be mature. I could just imagine how Annabeth is calling me bad names from the other side of the door because she just always knew what I was thinking, and sometimes it was annoying but, I loved her anyways. As I was bowing, the king circled around me like I was some seal and he was a bloodthirsty shark.

"So," Quinn the Cyclops king started, "boy... your son of Poseidon?" I stood up sharply.

"Yes." I replied quietly. I wanted to be mature. For Nico. I mean Annabeth! Oh gods. I suddenly notice the king, who nodded slowly as I did the same back to him.

"How do you know this boy? Does Poseidon favour young and handsome boys and not tanned and healthy Cyclops? Does the sea master care for YOU MORE THAN ME?!" I took another step away from him swiftly.

"Umm, no sir! I figured it out on my own. My camp trainer helped me and my friends helped me too, Poseidon cares nothing for me! OH HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" I said loudly, putting on my best acting skills for my new friend Nico so he can be happy once I come out alive. Yah that sounded right in my heart. I mean head! Ever since the hug, everything just changed. I don't even know why I hugged him in the first place, but I did. And I don't even regret it.

The King shrugged and smiled. "SO you're sad and you felt alone all before you figured it out?"

I tried to fake cry a bit. "Yes. It's hopeless. He hates me." The Cyclops looked sad and I kinda felt a little bad for lying to him, but I knew that I had too and that was that. I hung my head. "Ya, it really sucks, doesn't it?" The King hung his head too.

"Yes, my poor demigod I can get you a room. I can get you two of them. One for the boys and one for the girls." I decided that I should change that plan for Nico's sake.

"How about everyone gets their own room? Please sir?" He nodded and laughed loudly, his voice booming in the wide room.

"Okay small child, whatever my hopeless boy would like." I felt offended. Was I really hopeless? I could picture Nico hugging me on one side, and Annabeth kissing my cheek on the other. 'You're not hopeless!' They'd both whisper to me.

"Okay thank you, so I can just leave and tell them?" He nodded as I bowed to his one eye and left the room. I opened the door to see that all of my fellow demigods were smiling with joy as I told them about getting the 5 rooms for everyone and we were all ordered by the king to enjoy our stay so we found a mermaid that was really beautiful and we asked her to lead us to rooms 430, 432, 433, 435, and 437. I had no clue why the rooms that Quinn gave us weren't all beside each other but I didn't question anything. I was super tired from riding on Blackjack and just begging and screaming and hugging and being confused about my feelings! We followed the mermaid through tunnels and passages and I wondered why we were so far away from all of the main rooms. I was amazed that everyone could control their bubbles properly, because I had a hard time moving around in them the first time I tried one on, but I don't even need one anymore! I could breathe underwater. We climbed another glassy staircase and finally the mermaid stopped at the beginning of a long hall. She turned around and her fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes with her beautiful pink tail dazzled everyone near her.

"If you need clothes or anything, I can help you get those, and I will be here if you ever need me, I sleep in this room," and she gestured towards the door beside her. She handed us each two keys and smiled lightly. "Okay, off you go beautiful!" and she pointed her finger at my chest. After she went into her room, Jason came up to me.

"Score Percy! She's yours!" He whispered to me. I laughed.

"I have a girlfriend. Why don't you go get her tiger?" We both laughed and joined everyone else walking down the hallway. I approached Annabeth. She gave me a sour look and turned away.

"Oh? So we're playing _that game_?" I asked annoyingly. She nodded back and lightly punched me with force.

"Dufus." She said stupidly. I grinned at her and I knew that she couldn't help but laughing. I felt like I had the power to make the world laugh. That could so be my super power. I should go find superman and ask him about that. Oh gosh I am amazing! I thought to myself.

I was happy but something inside of me was tugging to talk to Nico. But he was talking to Jason. I think he likes Jason. Wait. Oh my gods of Olympus I'm not gay. I like Annabeth. I do. I'm sure of it. Okay, well, can't you like two people at the same time? Ummmm I'm not even quite sure anymore?


	13. Franks POV

Frank's POV

So I was still a bird, under Hazels' commandment, flying us to Rome. I didn't even know why we were going there though. She just asked me to go, but it better be important because I had to totally blow off the quest for it. She looked up at me and I smiled back down. I was excited to go to Rome no matter the quest or anything else. I was with Hazel and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Hazel leaned to one side past a large mountain and I figured that we were approaching Rome. It was beautiful and Hazel gasped, having the same feeling that I did. It took a long time but I think that it was going to be worth it.

Behind the mountain was a huge city as far as my eye could see. There were tall buildings and short ones that I couldn't wait to check out! We started flying lower to the ground to land on a patch of land right by the city. Hazel hopped off me and I transformed into a human again with my bow and arrows stacked on my back and Hazel's sword in her pocket. She giggled.

"Aren't you excited Frank?!" I smiled lightly.

"Of course I am Hazel! Great steering by the way!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey!" She protested. "I wasn't as bad as your flying!" She sad funnily.

"Okay fine, I'll admit to that much." I said like I was giving up.

"Okay, well let's go to the city!" Hazel said happily. I nodded and she leaned on me as we walked over to the nice city. Everyone was staring at us as we stepped onto the paved roads. Everyone was walking in the middle of the path because they were so narrow and there didn't seem to be any cars here. "Do you think they saw you transform, Frank?" I shook my head.

"I doubt it. We weren't near anyone." She nodded back and we kept walking down the diminutive streets. There were mossy buildings on out left and right, all of them looking extremely old. Then, we saw a really tall building that looked moderately new, and tourists, it looked like, lined up in front of the door to get in. Hazel shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go check it out anyways," she said, and I completely agreed. We approached the large building, not covered in moss, and we got into the back of the line. There was a young looking lady in front of us so I tapped her back.

"Excuse me miss? But do you know what this is?" She smiled.

"Hello kids. I think this is some sightseeing place with a rooftop lunch on the top. It costs quite a bit of money so if you don't even have a couple hundred, then you should get out while you still can." Her blonde hair waved in the wind and her piercing blue eyes darted around the line of other young people.

"Okay, thank you!"Hazel said politely. The lady smiled then turned around. I gave her a worried look.

"I didn't bring any money with me Hazel!" She laughed unconscientiously.

"It's okay; I brought a load of drachmas with me! They will do anything for them these days. We can get a hotel and do lot's more with as many as I brought. Annabeth told me so." I grinned.

"Okay, thank you." And then the line moved up a bunch of people until we were at the front and paying. The line was about an hour wait, so I was really hoping it would be worth it. I nice looking man gave us a big, toothy smile as we approached the front of his pedestal.

"Hello Miss and Mr. How long would you like the lunch on the roof?" Hazel smirked.

"Two hours?" She asked courteously. The man looked confused.

"That's a whole lot of money you two..." Hazel shrugged.

"Nope, our parents are really rich."She smiled nicely and handed him 5 golden drachmas. He gleamed at them in awe. "Keep the change bud." And we walked into the building. I laughed as we entered a small painted white room.

"Hazel that was great!"She looked around and saw the stairs going up in the corner and pointed at them. "There's nothing in this room," I examined. She nodded.

"But it's not like we can change it." She replied. We went to the corner stairs and we climbed up the marble steps until we reached another floor looking exactly the same with nothing in it until we reached the top floor with sweat beading down our faces because of all the flights of stairs. There was a railing going around the sides of the floor and the sky was illuminating the dinner table. We walked over and sat down. I pulled out her chair, she blushed, and then she sat down. I walked over to the other side and pulled out my own chair to sit down in. We talked for a long time as a chef came over to treat us to his lovely roman dishes.

"That was loads of fun!" Said Hazel excitedly.

"Yeah, it sure was!" I replied in an upbeat mood. We kept walking around and looking and adventuring until around 6:00 at night. We decided to go look for a hotel. After we walked down the streets a bit longer we found a big building labelled, 'HOTEL' so, we approached it without question. Eventually, we got in and booked a room. The main building was glass and it was really nice looking with leather couches, big televisions, and pool tables. After we booked a room with a nice lady at the front desk, we found our way to it and plunked down on our own bed each. Hazel came over and sat on my bed.

"It's only 7:00, surely you can't be going to sleep now?" I nodded.

"Fine then, watch a movie with me?" She nodded back and we cuddled up under the blanket to watch a movie. We flipped through channels on our remote and finally found one with a nice English movie. We eventually fell asleep and that was an amazing day with my girlfriend in Rome.

Authors note: srry if this was bad, I was haing some writersblock and I wont be posting as often, because im reading harry potter. Pretty self explanatory.


End file.
